Story of a girl
by Rain on your Back
Summary: HJ. Avant les matchs, un certain pyromane décide de détruire ses pires ennemis. Sauf que la chef des pires ennemis en question ne l'entend pas de cette oreille... Rated pour les intentions d'Hao et deux-trois trucs pas bien méchants...
1. A girl of light

**Nom:** Story of a girl  
**Partie première : **A girl of light**  
Auteur:** Rain**  
Note:** Une 'tite fic' en trois parties, yai! Disons que ça fera patienter pour ceux ( s'il y en a) qui attendent la fic plus longue %)**  
Persos/Pairings:** Hao/Jeanne comme d'hab'… Présence d'Opachô et des X au complet… (donc avec Reiheit).**  
Disclaimer:** Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit ça en revenant des vacances, écouteurs aux oreilles… Donc c'est normal que la chanson d'Hao soit une version bizarroide de Angels (Within Temptations). Sinon, SK, Hao et les autres à M. Hiroyuki Takei, et la fleur à moa d'abord %) Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la chanson de Nine Days…

**

* * *

**

- No escape, no mercy, no remorse…

Dans la nuit profonde, les paroles de la chanson murmurée par la voix d'Hao portaient bien.

Le pyromane était comme à son habitude assis sur Spirit of Fire, accompagné d'Opachô, lévitant au dessus du port de l'île du Shaman Fight et du bateau des X-Laws. Les prétentieux anges avaient fini de lui casser les pieds, à moins d'un miracle. Si Jeanne elle-même mourait là dedans, cela prouverait une fois pour toutes qu'il ne faudrait pas espérer le secours d'un faux dieu… Dommage de devoir tuer des personnes aussi intéressantes par la même occasion. Même l'idée des cinq soldats serait brisée, vu la présence du dowser dans le bateau.

Il avait appelé le feu. Plus efficace que n'importe quel flambeau, son esprit rougeoyant avait allumé plusieurs foyers à différents endroits du quartier général des X.

Pas que ça l'enchantait tant que ça de tuer les adversaires les plus coriaces qu'il avait, mais il voulait le champ libre pour récupérer le Great Spirit.

Il entendait crépiter les flammes, mais pas d'autre bruit. Les X étaient-ils tous endormis ? Grossière erreur, qui leur coûterait la vie. Soudain, il se rappela un rapport de Rackist. Maiden était-elle encore au fond de l'eau ? Dans ce cas, l'armure coulerait et elle avec.

Dommage. Cette fille avait du potentiel, se désola-t-il.

Soudain il entendit un bruit de verre et vit un paquet se faire projeté hors du brûlot. Ledit paquet hurlait et tendit une main suppliante vers le navire avant de disparaitre dans l'eau noire.

Il réapparut aussitôt, dévoilant un visage pâle, encadré de mèches rendues gris souris par l'eau, qui disparut sous l'eau la seconde suivante.

L'Iron Maiden était encore vivante. Bah, pas pour longtemps au vu de ses – vraisemblablement inexistantes – capacités aquatiques. De plus, elle tentait de rester près de la torche qu'était devenu le navire, ce qui la fatiguait encore plus.

Ses cris résonnaient d'une façon entrecoupée. Il perçut un minuscule éclair rouge, quelques secondes à peine… Quand la jeune fille refit surface, elle semblait avoir découvert une nouvelle vigueur. Elle l'avait vu.

Puis l'eau uniforme à nouveau. Pour combien de temps ?

Elle ne réapparaissait pas. Il soupira. Alors c'était là que l'odyssée des X s'arrêtait…

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand l'eau s'éclaircit. Bientôt, elle fut totalement illuminée de l'intérieur. L'Iron Maiden creva la surface, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son souffle. Hao comprit en un instant qu'elle était la source de la lumière qu'il observait. Opachô s'en cachait même les yeux…

Des rayons blancs jaillirent de l'albinos et frappèrent le bateau avec force, s'insinuant dans la coque fumante à différents endroits. Hao compta neuf traits blancs.

Puis tout redevint noir un instant, avant que neuf sphères lumineuses n'apparaissent sur le quai, révélant les corps des X.

Vivants.

Jeanne, elle, semblait inconsciente, ballotée par les vagues comme un fétu de paille. Hao observa le blond à lunettes plonger à l'eau et récupérer puis ramener le corps de la sainte au quai. Lui et ses acolytes s'acharnèrent aussitôt à la ranimer.

- Opachô.  
- Hai, Hao-sama.

Et Hao partit rejoindre Jeanne dans le domaine des rêves, à mi chemin entre le monde des vivants… Et celui des morts.

* * *

_Le silence, le calme du sommeil. La douleur tranchante des plaies à vif._

_La fumée. Élément nouveau._

_Le réveil._

_J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Marco ouvrir la porte de l'Iron Maiden et me tirer hors de l'instrument de torture, puis de la chambre en elle-même._

_Quelques mots échangés. Bredouillements incohérents, emplis d'angoisse._

_Le feu, me dit-il, le feu a pris dans le bateau. Lyserg et les autres, je demande, mais il ne semble pas m'entendre. Marco se met à courir, me traînant derrière lui. Il tire sur ma main, ignorant mes questions._

_Une porte explose derrière moi, me projetant contre le mur de la coursive. Le feu se répand dans le couloir. La course, de nouveau, dans un espace qui tangue plus de seconde en seconde._

_Une nouvelle porte, Marco l'ouvre violemment. Une grande salle, le réfectoire. La porte, au loin, déjà à moitié fondue, et les flammes visibles derrière elle, prêtes à envahir l'endroit. Je crie pour prévenir mon gardien._

_Une certitude absolue. Il ne reste que quelques secondes, avant que l'appel d'air n'offre aux flammes une nouvelle vigueur._

_Marco prend sa décision, me tirant par le bras vers la grande baie vitrée du réfectoire. Un enfant pourrait facilement passer au travers de cette embrasure. Marco brisant la vitre du coude._

_Un nouveau cri, le mien, devant les chairs qui s'ouvrent. D'un poing ganté, Marco enlevant les derniers débris._

_Je me débats. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas !_

_Sourire de l'ange. Il est bien plus fort que moi de toute façon, que pourrais-je faire ? Il me soulève d'un bras, hésitant une seconde._

_- Je suis désolé, Jeanne-sama._

_Il me lance au travers de la large ouverture. Il se prépare à lancer Michael pour me protéger, assurer ma survie, mais s'arrête quand je hurle encore. _

_Marco, mon cher Marco, celui que je considère comme mon père, lève les yeux, comme surpris par le morceau de plafond qui lui tombe dessus. Ma main effleure la coque. Ce cri est encore le mien, je réalise, tout en tombant._

_Le ciel rougi par les flammes, quelques secondes, puis l'eau._

_Froide et mortelle. Je me bats avec les flots pour émerger. Reprends une simple goulée d'air avant de replonger, happée par une lame de fond._

_Je tente de me rapprocher du navire, mais les vagues m'écrasent, jouent avec moi comme un fétu de paille._

_Lui soudain._

_Hao, loin, au dessus. Réalisation. La raison du feu._

_Poussée d'adrénaline. Je me débats avec plus de force, plus de rage, mais l'eau s'en moque. La vague, toujours aussi froide et impassible, m'aspire._

_Le noir. Mes yeux piquent. Mon corps est lourd mais je ne sens plus le froid, je suis engourdie._

_Au fond de l'eau… Une lumière ? Shamash… ? Que ferait-il là… ?_

_Pas d'importance._

_Sauver les autres.  
La seule chose qui compte._

_Sauver les autres.  


* * *

_

Elle était allongée sur un banc et il pleuvait. En fait, non, il ne pleuvait pas, mais elle était trempée. Qu'était-il arrivé ? La fillette frissonna.

Elle était allongée sur un banc, dans une allée de rosiers qui menaient à un couvent. La jeune fille réalisa qu'elle connaissait ce paysage, qu'elle le connaissait très bien… Qu'elle y avait vécu auparavant.

Jeanne se leva, indécise. Devait-elle aller jusqu'au bâtiment ? Cela devait être un rêve. Le couvent avait été détruit. C'était un rêve.

- Serais-tu perdue ?

Elle se retourna d'un bloc, découvrant son ennemi près d'un rosier. Il détacha doucement une des fleurs et la fit lentement tourner dans sa main en s'approchant.

Elle se reprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?  
- C'est malpoli de répondre d'une question à une question.

- Tu es perdue ?  
- N… Non !  
- Dans ce cas-là, où sommes-nous ?

Elle plissa les yeux devant le sourire évident du Shaman Millénaire.

- Dans un rêve.  
- Qui te dit que tu n'es pas morte ?  
- Tu ne te serais pas déplacé pour m'affronter si j'étais morte.  
- Uhm… Un tel raisonnement a bien des failles…  
- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Il leva un sourcil, continuant de faire tourner la fleur rouge entre ses doigts, ne semblant pas avoir entendu l'accusation.

- Le grand Hao est un froussard ? Tu n'avais pas le courage d'attendre les matchs ? Non, il fallait éliminer les opposants de suite, et en douce en plus, dans la nuit pour qu'ils dorment tous, qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien ? Tu es un lâche, Hao, un lâche et un… !

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Il avait agrippé son bras de sa main libre et l'avait plaquée contre lui.

- Ha-Hao !  
- Shh. Je ne peux laisser une si jolie bouche proférer des bêtises pareilles.

Il colla son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci déglutit silencieusement et tenta de reprendre :

- Si ce sont des bêtises pourqu…  
- Je voulais te provoquer.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il continua :

- Soit tu me libérais de moucherons sur ma route, soit tu prouvais ta valeur… Je dois dire que tu vaux bien mieux que le blond qui te sert de lieutenant.  
- Marco est…  
- Sh. C'est moi qui parle.

Le souffle du brun sur son visage, sa voix résonnant dans ses oreilles, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, cela devenait trop pour la pauvre fille à moitié terrorisée. Elle cligna des yeux, la silhouette d'Hao se brouillait… Non, ce n'était pas ses yeux qui étaient en cause. Elle les écarquilla.

Hao devenait transparent. Il eut un petit rire devant l'expression de son interlocutrice.

- Opachô fait trop bien son travail… On ne peut pas en dire autant de Lunettes-kun. Eh bien, à la prochaine, _Jeanne-sama._

Et il se pencha vers elle, s'évanouissant au moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient.

Elle était seule.

Une rose dans les cheveux.

* * *

* * *

- Jeanne-sama ! Jeanne-sama, vous allez bien ?  
- Jeanne-sama !  
- Mais poussez vous un peu, vous allez l'écraser.

Jeanne se sentit redevenir consciente peu à peu, reprenant le contrôle de ses sens. Elle était allongée sur une surface dure, probablement le quai. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se découvrit entourée de ses anges au grand complet, plus inquiets les uns que les autres (sauf Reiheit, mais vu son émotivité naturelle elle ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça).

- Marco…  
- Hai, Jeanne-sama ?  
- Tout le monde… Tout le monde va bien ?

Le blond acquiesça, enlevant ses lunettes un instant pour enlever une poussière de son œil (d'après lui bien sûr). La sainte se redressa doucement, promenant son regard sur le groupe soulagé. Kevin lança une blague, Bounster renchérit, et bientôt ce fut le fou rire général.

Seul Reiheit remarqua.

Elle avait toujours la rose dans ses cheveux.

* * *

**Rain:** AHAH! J'ai ENFIN écrit aut' chose qu'un os. *happy*

**Hao:** AHAH! J"ai ENFIN mon rôle normal de méchant. *happy*

**Gaito:** ... J'aurais jamais cru que tu me trahirais ainsi, Hao... *affligé par tant de bêtise*


	2. Your Home

**Nom:** Story of a girl  
**Partie deuxième :** Your Home**  
Auteur:** Rain**  
Persos/Pairings:** Hao/Jeanne comme d'hab'… Présence d'Opachô et des X au complet… (donc avec Reiheit).**  
Disclaimer:** Pour la petite histoire, j'ai écrit ça en revenant des vacances, écouteurs aux oreilles… Donc c'est normal que la chanson d'Hao soit une version bizarroide de Angels (Within Temptations). Sinon, SK, Hao et les autres à M. Hiroyuki Takei, et la fleur, ainsi que la famille de Marco à moa d'abord %) Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la chanson de Nine Days…

**

* * *

**

- Je sais que ce serait faux de vous considérer comme responsable, Silva-san, mais si pouviez…  
- Bien sûr, je comprends. Hao est un ennemi qui nous est commun, Maiden-san, même si je suis forcé de rester neutre. Malheureusement, il est peu de logements qui ne soient déjà habités… Que ce soit par des participants ou par des spectateurs, vous savez que nous manquons cruellement d'argent… Enfin, c'est ce que prétend notre chef.

Jeanne sourit. Silva avait sorti sa caille détaillée et cherchait assidûment un emplacement libre.

La ville en elle-même était remplie à ras bord, et les bois ne valaient pas mieux. On pouvait à peine faire deux pas sans tomber sur un campement… De plus, si Reiheit était parti chercher les quelques affaires qui leur restaient dans sa planque secrète, l'argent tardait à arriver du véritable QG des X-Laws. Pour l'instant, seuls quelques effets personnels sécurisés dans des containers étanches que Marco avait largués du bateau et leurs médiums étaient encore récupérables.

Jeanne sortit de sa rêverie en entendant la voix du Pache.

- Ah, je crois que j'ai trouvé. C'est un ancien repère qui date des précédents Shaman Fights… En fait, il y en a deux, mais je n'ai l'emplacement exact que d'un seul, et si je me rappelle bien l'autre est occupé de toute façon. Je vais vous indiquer la route.  
- Merci.  
- De rien, Maiden-san.

L'Iron Maiden s'éloigna après que Silva lui ait montré la voie à suivre. Le grand Pache la suivit des yeux un moment.

Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il venait de déclencher…

* * *

- Cet endroit est parfait. Reiheit a ramené ses affaires et les organisateurs nous prêtent de quoi compléter en attendant le reste. Côté cuisine et couchages, c'est bon pour moi !  
- Calme-toi, John. Hao a tenté de nous détruire une fois, il réussira si l'on baisse la garde.  
- Roh, Marco…  
- Marco-san a raison !  
- Calme-toi, petit.

Bounster posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lyserg en un geste apaisant.

- John et Marco ont besoin d'être en conflit permanent, seuls ou contre Reiheit, pour se sentir à l'aise. Ils font ça à tout bout de champ, rentre pas dans leur jeu. Faut pas faire attention, c'est tout… Oh, Jeanne-sama, vous allez vous coucher ?  
- Oui, Bounster. Bonne nuit à vous tous.

L'albinos sourit et prit congé de ses anges. L'habitation était creusée à même la roche, à quelques dizaines de mètres de la chute d'eau de l'île, et était constituée d'un long couloir donnant sur des salles, organisées en chambres et autres pièces utilitaires. Jeanne avait choisi la dernière pièce, la plus proche de la cascade, pour dormir.

Fermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille s'effondra sur son lit. Considérant un instant la possibilité de dormir dans l'Iron Maiden, elle se releva, mais se rappela que Marco le lui avait interdit et avait confisqué la clef. Cela faisait bientôt trente-six heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, et elle était morte durant quelques minutes. Il avait décrété qu'une nuit de sommeil calme lui ferait du bien.

Alors elle revint à son lit, s'enfouit dans le duvet et ferma les yeux…

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Impossible de dormir.

Se relevant lentement, elle saisit l'ordinateur (Marco avait tenu à installer un portable dans chaque pièce, en cas d'urgence, quelle que soit l'urgence – information sur Hao, attaque, etc… Et Reiheit collectionnait les appareils apparemment, car il en avait sorti suffisamment de son fourbi, sans même broncher). Mais c'était surtout une base de données formidable. Saisissant le paquet de feuilles blanches et le crayon qu'elle avait subtilisé dans le fourbi ramené par Reiheit, elle tapa un mot dans la barre de recherche et sélectionna une des réponses.

Une liste, elle écrivait une liste. Oh, c'était une idée un peu stupide, qui avait pris forme juste après qu'elle ait croisé Hao dans le monde de l'inconscient… Avoir quelque chose à opposer aux paroles bizarres de l'Asakura…

Or les fiches tapées à l'ordinateur l'horripilaient. Elle avait besoin de sentir du concret, de voir ses propres mots sur du papier.

Les X avaient recensé toutes les victimes connues du Shaman Millénaire, y compris les précisions sur la nature de la mort et les biographies complètes (quand les victimes étaient d'un passé proche, car par exemple l'histoire des Seminoa était du genre obscur).

Elle sélectionna le premier fichier et commença à écrire.

* * *

Il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin, ces heures où la nuit s'éclaircit peu à peu, où les couleurs se figent…

Jeanne avait rempli une bonne moitié de ses fiches. Avisant une large enveloppe qui dépassait du tiroir – sûrement rempli Marco d'une multitude de choses inutiles – la jeune fille s'en empara et y glissa ses précieuses feuilles avant de se lever de sa chaise, se préparant à aller se recoucher. Or, soudain, ses pieds se heurtèrent à un matériau différent de la pierre froide. Sa peau rendue sensible par les tortures de l'Iron Maiden reconnut du bois. Du bois ?

S'accroupissant, elle frotta le sol jusqu'à dégager une trappe. Glissant ses doigts dans l'interstice creusée dans la roche, elle la souleva difficilement jusqu'à dévoiler un immense escalier de pierre.

Son enveloppe de nouveau dans les mains, la jeune albinos s'y engagea précautionneusement, s'éloignant de la lumière pour plonger dans les ténèbres…

* * *

Elle était désormais dans le noir total. Les marches semblaient sans fin et elle avait déjà trébuché plusieurs, manquant dévaler l'escalier jusqu'en bas. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester au lit…

- Ah…

Un bruit. Un bruit qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure qu'elle avançait. C'était… C'était un bruit de chute d'eau… La cascade ?

Elle descendit encore quelques marches. Une faible lumière rayonnait d'en bas, indiquant une ouverture sur l'extérieur.

Puis ce fut la sortie. Et deux chocs.

D'abord, le choc de la lumière. Elle cligna des yeux, acclimatant son organisme à la violente lumière radiant des murs couverts de cristaux bleutés.

Puis, un autre choc, plus psychologique que physique cette fois ci.

Parce qu'_il_ était là.

Lui. Directement sous la cascade immense, au plus près du bruit insoutenable, pieds nus sur les roches coupantes. Ses cheveux soyeux étaient pourtant secs, tout comme sa tenue, l'eau glissant sur lui sans l'atteindre. Il se tenait de dos, les bras ballants, le corps relâché.

Hao Asakura, le Destructeur, celui qui avait manqué la tuer si peu de temps auparavant.

Une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de l'Iron Maiden. Comment le corps du brun pouvait-il supporter une telle pression ? Elle n'avait pas de réponse.

Puis son esprit enregistra ce qu'elle voyait, et ses doigts tremblants lâchèrent l'enveloppe. Elle s'enfuit, remontant les marches quatre à quatre.

Laissant l'omnyouji dans la clarté sombre du jour qui naissait.

* * *

Cela l'avait torturée tout le jour, plus que le métal de l'Iron Maiden. Cette pensée l'obsédait.

Des anciens participants. Un « logement » disparu des cartes, visiblement occupé.

Occupé par l'équipe de l'étoile et ses suivants, oui. Elle paria qu'il existait une trappe similaire à la sienne dans la chambre de l'Asakura.

Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Ou Silva l'avait-il fait exprès ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle croyait le Pache au fait des occupants des différents lieux… Mais personne n'était infaillible.

Et pire que tout, son enveloppe était restée en bas. Ce qui signifiait que, si elle voulait continuer son entreprise, elle devrait retourner la chercher. Mais peut-être que déjà l'Asakura avait mis la main sur ses informations…

Jeanne soupira et reprit son ordinateur. Elle avait décidé d'écrire le reste de ses fiches puis d'aller retrouver son enveloppe en bas de l'escalier.

…

_Marxwell Antonio. Marxwell Franceska. Marxwell Helena. Marxwell Marco. Marxwell Tina._

Marco, sa femme et ses enfants. Cinq innocents. Cinq victimes de plus.

Depuis le début, Jeanne écrivait rapidement l'identité de la personne et pourquoi elle était considérée comme une victime du Shaman Millénaire, puis elle passait aux « bonnes actions ». Aux mille raisons qui faisaient de cette personne une victime, une innocente, et qui faisaient d'Hao un meurtrier, un assassin, un tueur.

Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle saisit une autre enveloppe et y glissa son précieux paquet de feuilles, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la trappe.

Si la première descente lui avait parue longue, celle-ci fut plus courte. Entendant bientôt la cascade, elle pressa le pas (tout en faisant quand même attention à ne pas glisser) et entra bientôt dans la caverne derrière la chute.

Hao était là. Au même endroit exactement.

L'enveloppe était elle aussi restée à sa place. La saisissant, elle allait s'enfuir quand elle découvrit qu'elle était ouverte.

Prenant un premier feuillet, elle l'examina sous toutes les coutures, et découvrit quelque chose.

Rouges, contrairement aux siens (qui était bleus), des mots couvraient le verso de ses feuilles, violents, en cela aussi contraires à son écriture à elle, posée et calme.

Elle mit un temps à comprendre. C'était le contrepoids.

Les mauvaises actions contre les bonnes.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'omnyouji. Il était immobile, toujours de dos, sans un mouvement qui prouve qu'il ait repéré sa présence.

Mue d'une inspiration étrange, elle laissa sa nouvelle enveloppe et ramena l'ancienne avec elle, remontant les marches.

Elle ne put dormir de la nuit.

* * *

Marco commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Sa protégée s'entrainait toute la journée dans l'Iron Maiden et ne s'intéressait plus à grand-chose, que ce soit matchs, éliminations d'autres participants ou annonces des Paches. Même les nouvelles informations sur leur ennemi mortel étaient accueillies d'un simple signe de tête. Un signe de tête, bon sang !

Jeanne n'était pas très expansive, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

Aujourd'hui, il y avait un match. X-III contre une équipe quelconque, non reliée aux groupes d'influence. Jeanne était venue, bien sûr, mais elle était comme anesthésiée, plus silencieuse que d'habitude – si c'était possible.

- X-III vainqueurs !

Le masque de l'Iron Maiden s'ouvrit un bref instant sur le sourire pâle de son occupante. Cependant, celle-ci changea d'expression et leva rapidement son regard vers la tribune d'en face.

Le grand blond sentit son sang bouillir en voyant Hao leur faire un geste de la main, aussi souriant que la jeune sainte un instant plus tôt.

Absorbé par des pensées plus violentes les unes que les autres, il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par la chef des X-Laws. L'albinos avait dissipé son Over-Soul, s'était avancée vers les X-III, qui venaient à leur rencontre, et avait commencé une discussion apparemment passionnante avec Meene. L'expression de Marco s'adoucit un moment en regardant les deux filles.

Un dernier regard meurtrier pour Hao, et il les rejoignit.

* * *

Le soir venu, Jeanne hésitait. Devait-elle descendre ?

Marco s'inquiétait. Il pouvait très bien arriver à l'improviste dans sa chambre pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien – tout à fait son style. Et puis, avait-elle vraiment envie de lire les mots du pyromane ? Sur des inconnus, les phrases acides l'avaient déjà grandement affectée, pour ne pas dire secouée. Alors quand elle lirait les dossiers des X-Laws…

Elle secoua la tête. C'aurait été lâche de ne pas y aller, elle le savait.

Or Marco, et par éducation, Jeanne elle-même, n'aimait pas la lâcheté.

Elle ouvrit la trappe, s'engouffra dans le tunnel et descendit les marches, habituée maintenant à la faible lumière. Elle arriva bientôt en bas.

Hao n'était pas là. Tournant la tête, Jeanne le chercha du regard, puis cligna des yeux. L'ennemi shamanique numéro un semblait avoir eu quelque chose d'autre à faire.

La jeune fille en profita pour observer les environs, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant. Le bruit désormais familier de la chute résonnait, assourdissant. Le mur d'eau liquide fermait une sorte de salle rocheuse. A l'opposé de la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée se tenait une autre porte semblable (qui menait probablement à la base du japonais), et, au fond de la salle, une ouverture s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Revenant à son enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et retourna ses feuilles. L'écriture rouge l'attendait, accusatrice. Soupirant, elle s'enfonça dans cet amas de turpitudes humaines…

* * *

**Rain:** J'aime Marco. J'aime bôcoup Marco. Il m'éclate comme pas possible en fait.

**Hao:** C'est vrai qu'il est marrant à pousser à bout.

**Jeanne:** ... *air mauvais* Ah oui? Ben on va voir comment vous allez m'éclater, tous les deux...


	3. The One and Only

**Nom:** Story of a girl  
**Partie troisième :**The one and only**  
Auteur:** Rain**  
Persos/Pairings:** Hao/Jeanne comme d'hab'… Présence d'Opachô et des X au complet… (donc avec Reiheit, spoilers du manga normal et de Mappa Douji).**  
Disclaimer:** SK, Hao et les autres à M. Hiroyuki Takei, et la famille de Marco à moa d'abord %)

Dernier chapitre! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Elle arrivait aux dernières feuilles, dieu merci. Ce n'était qu'un tissu d'atrocités plus ou moins graves… Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle ne voulait pas croire, mais l'ensemble était criant de vérité.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'Iron Maiden passa à la dernière feuille.

Elle était vierge du côté des mauvaises actions.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait donc trouvé grâce aux yeux du Shaman Millénaire… ? Elle retourna la page. Là, avec son encre à elle et son écriture à lui, la fiche d'une personne.

Sans péchés à son actif.

Cependant, c'était bien Hao qui l'avait écrite, elle aurait pu en jurer. Confuse, elle lut le début de la fiche.

_Nom : Inconnu  
Prénom : Jeanne_

C'était… Elle ? Comment ça ? La suite détaillait ce qui aurait dû être les blessures ou la mort infligées par Hao, mais… Cela n'avait pas de sens… Elle lut les premières lignes.

Torturée dans un instrument médiéval, enrôlée dans l'équivalent shaman d'une secte, obligée de se sacrifier…

Sa vie à elle. Mais alors… ?

Ce n'était pas Hao le responsable de tout cela…

Il se moquait d'elle… ?

Allant directement au bas de la page, elle vit une simple ligne apparemment à son attention (enfin, le reste aussi avait été écrit pour elle, mais bon).

_Je ne reconnais qu'une seule victime._

Qu'est ce que… ? Pourquoi se disait-il coupable de ce qui était sa vie à elle ?

- Hao…

Rangeant ses fiches, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chute, là où s'était tenu Hao les deux dernières nuits.

Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-il à prouver ? Ils étaient ennemis, bon sang ! Ils auraient dû se détester, se faire les plus bas coups possibles, toutes les vacheries qu'on aurait attendu de combattants normaux.

Mais ils étaient anormaux…

Jeanne tendit la main vers les flots bouillonnants, fermant les yeux pour ne pas recevoir les gouttes qui voltigeaient. Quel était son motif… ?

Une seconde avant que l'eau n'entre en contact avec son doigt, une main bronzée la retint.

Hao suivit la main, apparaissant sous la chute comme par enchantement. Il avait l'air soulagé de l'avoir arrêtée.

- Tu veux finir en crêpe ? T'es au courant de la pression qu'il y là-dessous au moins ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, puis haussa les épaules.

- Tu es bien en dessous, toi… ?  
- Gobosei, ça te dit un truc ? L'eau ne me touche pas. Elle n'a aucun effet sur moi !

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le pyromane sembla se calmer un peu, puis il recula sous l'eau, retenant toujours l'Iron Maiden qui commençait à freiner des quatre fers… C'était quoi encore ce truc ? Un coup il la prévenait puis il la tuait indirectement… ?

- Viens !  
- Je croyais que… ?  
- Je te tiens, tu ne risque plus grand-chose…

La jeune fille fit un pas hésitant sous l'eau, se contractant instinctivement, puis constata que l'eau les contournait, détournant un instant sa course, comme si elle craignait le Shaman de feu.

- Spectaculaire, na ?

Elle ne répliqua pas, ses yeux écarquillés répondant pour elle. Il sourit et la colla à lui.

- Et il y a mieux.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, ils étaient encerclés par les flammes, des flammes qui venaient remplacer l'eau, créant un torrent de feu autour des deux Dieux. Elle allait hurler quand elle se rendit compte que cela ne brûlait pas.

Quand les flammes disparurent, ils étaient de retour à l'abri dans le fond de la grande salle caverneuse. Un coup d'œil à la cascade et elle vit qu'elle était retournée à des flots plus… Conventionnels.

Jeanne était toujours en état de choc. Il était si différent de lors de l'attaque… Enfin, son côté manipulateur et terrifiant était toujours là. Que préparait-il ?

- … Pourquoi… Ma fiche… ?

Il éluda la question.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir complété tes dossiers. Je les trouvais légèrement… Partiaux…  
- Ma fiche ?

Le grand brun soupira, apparemment lassé de l'entêtement de son ennemie.

- Parce qu'elle manquait au paquet. Tu as ajouté les fiches de toutes les victimes que j'ai faites dans cette vie-là et la précédente – même si celles de ma première vie semblent ne pas être répertoriées – qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes. Sauf toi.  
- Parce que je ne suis pas… !  
- Tu en es une. Et la seule que j'aurai dû empêcher.  
- … Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que contrairement aux autres, tu ne méritais pas ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Quand je parle de mérite… J'ai un peu fouillé, tu sais, dans vos archives et dans les souvenirs du blond. Jusqu'à maintenant, et au moins depuis qu'ils t'ont trouvée, aucune de tes actions n'a été motivée par un « Je veux » mais par des « Marco veut » « Ce serait bien pour Meene que je ». Rien que la dernière fois… Tu les as tous sauvés, sans t'inquiéter du froid de l'eau et de la mort qui t'attendait. Peu t'importait ce qui t'arrivait tant qu'eux étaient saufs.  
- Et…  
- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es idiote.

Les yeux de ladite idiote s'écarquillèrent. Elle tenta de lui faire lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur son bras, mais il était trop fort. Même physiquement, il avait le dessus sur l'Iron Maiden.

- Tu es idiote parce que sans toi, leurs chances de victoire dans le Shaman Fight sont nulles. En clair, tu as préféré te sacrifier pour les protéger, sans leur donner un moyen de survie à long terme.  
- Ca s'appelle… !  
- Je sais comment ça s'appelle, mais c'est bon pour certains Shamans, ceux qui sont à peine plus doués que les humains. Pas pour ceux qui ont atteint la classe des Dieux.  
- Mais j'en ai rien à faire !

Cette fois-ci, il ne l'interrompit pas.

- Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir pour moi-même, Hao ! Sans Marco et les autres, je ne sers à rien ! A quoi bon devenir Shaman Queen si c'est pour être toute seule ?

Il la fixait, les yeux mi-clos, puis eut un léger rire.

- … Quoi ?  
- Tu m'amuse. Ces paroles…

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de continuer.

- … Ces paroles ?  
- Je les ai prononcés, ces mots, il y a mille ans, devant le corps calciné de ma mère.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, comme un animal pris au piège.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas contagieux… Suis-moi.

Passant la dernière porte, il tira la jeune fille derrière lui, s'enfonçant dans un corridor puis descendant une nouvelle volée de marches.

- C'est moi qui ai construit cet endroit, il y a cinq cent ans, marche après marche, salle après salle. Silva n'est pas au courant de mon retour, si tu te posais la question.

Donc Silva n'y était pour rien. Les marches continuaient, tournant sur un large couloir droit, en pente douce, qui devait être parallèle au fleuve. Encore un tournant. Des marches plus raides, s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Et puis la lumière.

Hao la lâcha à cet endroit-là. Massant son bras endolori, elle examina les environs. Ils étaient sur une plateforme rocheuse. Les murs étaient éclairés par des cristaux transparents, les mêmes que dans la salle derrière la cascade…

Puis elle vit la chute. Titubant, elle avança jusqu'à l'extrême limite de la plaque et tomba à genoux.

La cascade souterraine était plus haute même que celle qui l'alimentait. En bas, un lac souterrain, brillait, reflétant et reflété par les cristaux. C'était simplement magnifique.

- C'est cette nature sauvage qu'ils détruisent.

La voix d'Hao s'entendait à peine dans le bruit assourdissant de la chute.

- Tu ne veux pas les arrêter… ?

Elle demeura silencieuse.

- Que ce soient cascades, montagnes, animaux… Tout disparait à cause d'eux. Et…  
- … Pourquoi les Shamans seraient-ils meilleurs ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Si tu te réduis à ceux que tu trouve puissants, tu te retrouveras avec une population trop réduite pour une survie sur le long terme. Quand aux amoureux de la nature qui l'aiment suffisamment pour vivre en harmonie avec elle, ils sont présent parmi les Shamans moins forts et les humains eux-mêmes. Les humains n'ont pas de solution, mais toi non plus, Hao.

Elle se releva.

- Peut-être que je suis une victime, peut-être que tu penses que je l'Iron Maiden n'aurait pas dû exister, mais elle existe et c'est moi. Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi, mais si je suis ici c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui te motive ou ce que tu veux, Hao. Je ne l'ai jamais su.

Il voulut la couper, mais elle l'en empêcha, parlant plus fort pour couvrir sa voix, criant presque :

- Oui, j'ai peur de toi ! J'ai peur de toi, Hao, parce que tuer des gens ne t'effraie pas, parce que je suis faible et que ma famille l'est encore plus, parce que je tiens à cette famille, parce qu'ils sont tout ce que j'ai ! Oui, je suis stupide ! Stupide de te dire ça, stupide de te comprendre, toi et tes idées malades ! Toi et ta colère ! Je suis stupide parce que je crois encore que tu aurais pu être différent ! MAIS HAO !

Le silence qui suivit fut bref mais lourd.

- As-tu déjà essayé de regarder autour de toi et de sentir la chance que tu as ? Même s'ils ne sont pas liés à toi par des liens de sang, tes camarades t'écoutent et t'apprécient, ils sont proches de toi ! Quand à ta famille… Tu as fui de chez toi à ta naissance, Hao, et même si j'imagine que les Asakura ne t'accueillaient pas à bras ouverts, quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi ne peut pas ignorer que Keiko-san et Yoh ne sont pas du genre à te rejeter ! Yoh ne demande qu'à être ton petit frère et Keiko-san, si elle n'est pas Asanoha, restera tout de même ta mère biologique !

Les yeux du brun virèrent au rouge.

- Comment…  
- Asanoha… Etait une Shamane qui fut tuée par des humains il y a dix mille ans, selon certaines archives. Son fils, selon ces mêmes archives, a disparu. Puis un homme qui lui ressemblait revint au même endroit et devint le fondateur de la lignée des Asakura. Je sais faire mes recherches, moi aussi, Hao !  
- Tu parles comme si…  
- Comme si j'avais le droit de le faire ? Ta mère a été tuée, oui, mais elle t'aimait de toute son âme, et Yoh et Keiko-san seraient heureux de te connaitre ! Tu n'a jamais été abandonné, tu ne le seras jamais Hao ! Parce que je faisais voler mes peluches, on m'a laissée sur les marches d'une église alors qu'il neigeait ! Arrête de jouer les victimes !

Elle sentit le brun la soulever et la coller au mur, le poing relevé. Ils se fixèrent un instant, une lueur de défi brillant dans les yeux écarlates de l'albinos. Il arma son bras et frappa la roche, à quelques centimètres de la tête de la jeune fille, laissant un cratère béant.

- Tu ne peux pas décider…  
- Tais-toi.  
- … De la survie d'une espèce entière…  
- Tais-toi.  
- Simplement parce que certains d'entre eux sont mauvais, comme les assassins d'Asano…  
- LA FERME ! TAIS-TOI, TAIS-TOI, JUSTE TAIS-TOI !

La relâchant, il tomba au sol, la tête dans les mains.

Jeanne s'agenouilla, restant cependant silencieuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Remarquant un changement de lumière, Jeanne murmura :

- … Le soleil se lève…

Et les deux Dieux sentaient inconsciemment que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.

* * *

_- Maman!_

_Un petit enfant errant dans les ruines calcinées d'une maison. La fumée pique ses yeux, et les essuyer ne semble rien y changer, à part que ses bras sont tout sales maintenant, sa mère ne serait pas contente si elle le voyait dans cet état. Mais de toute façon, elle ne le verrait plus, plus jamais, parce qu'elle était morte... Sa respiration est hachée. La fumée encrasse ses pauvres poumons, et le manque d'oxygène lui donne mal à la tête. Il pleure, de longs sanglots lourds et bruyants, des pleurs d'enfant normal. Tout ça parce que sa mère était différente, parce qu'elle était un démon! C'était injuste... Pourquoi les démons n'auraient-ils pas droit à une vie normale, eux aussi? Il essaie d'appeler encore, mais ses sanglots et la fumée l'en empêchent, éteignent sa pauvre voix, l'empêchent même de penser..._

_- Maman..._

_Son instinct de survie prend le dessus, et il s'enfuit, l'esprit vide et les poumons chargés et le cœur lourd. Pourquoi?

* * *

_**Hao:** ... Mince alors, c'était bien parti, j'y croyais à mon rôle de méchant!

**Yuki:** Moi je trouve que ça finit bien!

**Gaito:** ... Pas pour rien que t'es la Princesse de la paix...

**Yuki:** ... Parce que t'as trouvé que ça respirait la paix, toi?

**Hao:** ... Pourriez vous EVITER d'envahir MON fandom pour une foix?

**Yuki:** ... D'habitude ça te dérange pas...

**Hao: **Même. Besoin de bouder en paix.


End file.
